Snowman Fun
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: For Sophie. Pre-Hogwarts. The Black sisters have fun in the snow.


**Title:** Snowman Fun  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 568  
><strong>Summary: <strong>For Sophie. Pre-Hogwarts. The Black sisters have fun in the snow.  
><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Written for Sophie**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabbles - "colder" "wisdom" "age" "listen" "rise" "ebb" "silence" "violet"

**All Those Characters Challenge:**Character – Bellatrix LeStrange

**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/One-Shot Competition: **Day 11 – Prompt Used – Snowman

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

><p>At the age of nine, Bellatrix is already a superior leader, especially when it comes to being in charge of her two sisters. She believes she has all of the wisdom, and makes sure Andromeda and Narcissa knows it.<p>

The weather is colder than it has been all week. The snow on the ground has risen, but the fall of it has ebbed, so it's the perfect day to frolic in the white stuff and have a grand time.

So, Bellatrix puts on her favorite violet sweater and marches her sisters outdoors. They're in line by age with Bellatrix in front, Andromeda in the middle, and Narcissa last.

When they get outside, they stand side by side with Bellatrix in front of them, looking sternly at her two sisters. "Okay, listen up. Are you listening?"

There's nothing but silence when Andromeda and Narcissa vigorously nod.

"Today is about fun. Anyone disagree?"

No answer.

"Good. Let's start with a snowman. Cissy, you work on rounding the head. Andy can round the middle, and as the oldest, I'll round the bottom. Now get to work."

Narcissa is so small she has to use her whole body to round the top. Andromeda meticulously gathers snow, pats, and forms it into a ball. Like with everything Bellatrix does, she goes into it with all of her energy, and it's not long before they have three giant snowballs, varying shapes.

Andromeda and Bellatrix lift up the middle together and place it on the bottom while Narcissa happily giggles and claps. Then Narcissa lifts up the top. Bellatrix and Andromeda are forced to lift Narcissa up so she can reach the top of the unfinished snowman The youngest Black gingerly places the top on the middle.

Now, they have the basic snowman. They break away from each other, gathering various items to put on the snowman.

Narcissa finds some sticks to give the snowman arms. Andromeda finds rocks, and now the snowman has a white shirt with buttons. Bellatrix has to be creative when it comes to a face. A short stick is a nose, two thin sticks form a mouth, and two clumps of ice would make marvelous eyes, if only they weren't white, or is it crystal?

_I wish these were blue_, Bellatrix thinks. She smiles as her accidental magic kicks in to do her bidding. It's not really accidental, but since it's not channeled through a wand, it's considered it since she isn't yet eleven.

By the time they're done, their snowman is one handsome fellow.

Narcissa runs into the house. Bellatrix hears, "Mum, we're ready."

When their mum comes out, her wand is in her hand. She waves it and mutters a charm. The snowman comes to life and starts dancing around the sisters. Narcissa sways and skips around the snowman, twirling and laughing. Andromeda is more composed, but the smile on her face is wide. Bellatrix crosses her arms and watches her little sisters, shaking her head at their antics even as a reluctant smile crosses her face.

As the oldest, she needs to be the mature one, the one always in control. She'll let Andromeda and Narcissa have their fun with their newly made snowman for _now_, but she will put an end to it. After all, the next order of business is a good old-fashioned snowball fight, and she can't have a snowball fight all by herself.


End file.
